Episode 5157 (29th April 2019)
Summary Romeo is released from prison and, after talking with Liam and finding Romeo's letters to Lily, Prince confronts Romeo with a gun. Diane stresses over the preparations for Lily's funeral, whilst Peri and Ste have a massive argument, just as Leela arrives. Plot Juliet explodes after hearing of Donna-Marie's arrest and trashes the house. Liam notices Prince looking downbeat whilst reading The Hutch's closed sign. Tony shows Diane the funeral cards for Lily's funeral, but he's spelt her name as "Lilly". James visits Romeo in prison and informs him that he is being released. Romeo hugs him but James tells him that Donna-Marie killed Mac. Goldie tells Mercedes and Scott to keep the news quiet from Prince. Mercedes tries to warn Prince off Liam, and Goldie makes him promise not to go near Liam. Diane has a list of things to work though and tells Tony to stay and look after an ill Ant. Marnie tries to convince Juliet to come out of her room. She snaps at Juliet, but makes her open up to Marnie. Romeo realises that he will be able to attend Lily's funeral now. Grace insults Martine so Martine belittles her, impressing Jesse. Liam worries about Prince as he sees Prince kick over a bucket whilst trying to wash windows. Yasmine tells Prince that Romeo has been released. Liam talks to Prince and Prince tells him that Romeo is being released. Liam tells Prince that his girlfriend was pregnant when she was murdered and he felt that nobody understood. Prince asks Liam to help him get over his grief. Yasmine and Peri goes through photos with of them with Lily. Ste tells Jonny that he is worrying that the police will come after him and doesn't want to be a violent person. However, he still wants to help Jonny. Scott tells Ant that they can go through Lily's box and try find something special to remember her by. Diane tells them that they can't go through the box until she has. Tony is concerned by how busy Diane is making herself. Liam shows Prince the locket he has of Eva. Liam tells Prince that he didn't get over Eva's death, and changed himself. He advises Prince to reinvent himself, and Prince is horrified to find a gun in Liam's drawer. Liam introduces Prince to "Sheila". Romeo turns on his phone and sees the photo of himself and Lily. Liam tells Prince that he got through losing Eva by knowing that he could use "Sheila" at any time. Prince realises that Mercedes was right. Goldie spots Prince walking out of The Loft and has a go. Diane gives Prince all the love letters that he gave Lily. Prince tells Diane that he will only attend Lily's funeral if Romeo is banned, and she is surprised to learn that he has been released. Diane warns him not to cause a scene at the funeral. Marnie tricks Juliet into coming out of her room. Prince worries to Goldie that he may become a killer like his father. Goldie hugs him and assures him that he's nothing like Shane. Prince finds a card from Romeo in the pile and realises most of the letters are from him too. He begins to get angry, and Goldie tries to calm him, offering to burn them. Peri finds Ste on her laptop and discovers the pictures of Lily missing. Peri gets angry with Ste and they have a blazing row at The Teahouse, just as Leela arrives. Diane gets stressed after losing her list of things to do for the funeral. Martine comforts her. James finds his car tyres slashed. Liam finds his gun missing. Romeo is released from prison and is confronted by Prince, who reveals a gun tucked in his pants. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner Guest cast None Music Notes *On Lily McQueen's funeral cards, her date of death is given as 10th April 2019, instead of the episode transmission date of 11th April 2019. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019